Nadenade
by Birdboy
Summary: Following Koshiro's instructions, Taichi finds a mysterious egg in the digital world that will not hatch, and with it the promise of a new adventure.


"Koshiro, you sure this is the right place?" Taichi asked through his D-terminal – he could appreciate the rapid expansion of data of the last three years for giving it voice capabilities, even though the effects on the digital world seemed to only mean more opportunities for evil digimon. "The only thing I see here is a Botamon egg. No evil digimon or introduction or anything."

"It looks like you're in net area, sector 15. Which is the right place, although Gennai-san said there was supposed to be a Sukamon guarding the egg. You did bring Agumon, right? Be careful."

"Of a Sukamon?" Agumon piped up. "I hope you didn't stuff your brain with so much new data you deleted your memories of our adventure. I beat two of the dark masters, Koshiro, and you were there for both of them!"

"This isn't an ordinary Sukamon," Koshiro answered. "If I was here with you two I'd give you a look at my digimon analyzer. Its defenses are probably stronger than Mugendramon's, Agumon – I wasn't doubting your ability. Good thing it seems to be sleeping."

"So the enemy's asleep and hiding. What do you want us to do?" Taichi asked.

"Sukamon's not the new enemy, and this egg is only the key to your adventure. But... I guess it's the same thing you always do with a digitama," Koshiro said.

Taichi nodded, reached down to the egg, and rubbed it. Nothing happened. He tried to rub it again, and a red force-field materialized around the egg, launching him flying a few feet backwards. "So it's like the digimentals and we need the right person to lift it? Damn, I was hoping for a new adventure."

"Not quite," Koshiro answered. "There's a lot of data swirling around the egg, and I haven't deciphered all of it yet, but I don't think this barrier is a matter of finding the right person."

"So what's the issue?" Taichi asked. "And when do I get to start this adventure already? High school's boring, especially compared to the digital world!"

"I'm... not really sure. Whoever designed this barrier did one heck of a job. There are a lot of words floating around in the data here, some in Japanese or English, but most of them are in DigiMoji and I'm going to need Tentomon's help for that," he answered.

"What words?"

A buzzing noise – Tentomon's wings – hummed loudly from the D-terminal, and after some furious typing, some with claws as much as hands, the barrier disappeared, Taichi rubbed the egg again, the barrier reappeared instantly, and Koshiro sighed in dismay.

"I don't recognize all of them, but most of them are phrases associated with our adventure. Our digimon's names are in here, as is mine, but..."

"But what?"

"They wrote it Koushirou. That's clearly two DigiMoji u's in there. I've been romanizing it as Koshiro ever since I started using the English-speaking internet – english doesn't really distinguish o and ou anyway."

"Is that a problem? You use Koushirou in Japanese."

"It is when the program asks you to transcribe DigiMoji and rejects it if I put in Koushirou. There's a time limit here with deciphering this data and I almost missed it and would've had to start over."

"Well, whatever. I've got nothing better to do today – have any idea how much longer this egg takes to hatch? Besides, judging by our last adventures, a lot of digimon will be hurt the longer we stand around waiting," a worried Taichi asked, his immediate excitement fading – and after a few more buttons, Koshiro looked just as crestfallen by the answer he found.

"999,998 more rubs, and that's if Sukamon doesn't wake up, and Gennai seemed to allude to even more eggs. I don't know how we're gonna make it, Taichi-san."

"Koshiro. You have friends around the world, right? Chosen children in other countries who have been following all this digimon stuff closely?"

Koshiro smiled. "And some of them can even read DigiMoji, so their partners won't have to figure out how to type when it comes time to input this data – and can do it a lot faster than Tentomon."

Tentomon's legs drooped sadly.

"No offense, Tentomon. It wasn't my idea to put digimon letters on human computers, and you did what you could," Koshiro said to his digimon. "I think whoever's doing this wants a challenge that makes us work together – either the chosen child learns DigiMoji or the digimon learns to type while the chosen child rubs the egg, although we handled it a little differently. There seems to be a way to use puzzles to remove the barrier as well, but they're even harder."

Agumon, noting the conversation, stepped forward to rub the egg, and to his surprise, it seemed to work the first time; the barrier, whatever it was, let everyone pass it once.

"I knew all those children around the world who watched our battles were being chosen for a reason," Taichi answered, a small piece of pride creeping into his voice, as he quickly composed a message that Koshiro would later translate.

"The digital world needs us. As the leader of the chosen children who fought the Dark Masters, I urge all chosen children to do what you can to help us hatch this Botamon. I don't know what awaits us, but the sooner we find out, the sooner we can save the digital world!"

* * *

This fic was blatantly inspired by the nade-nade challenge in the run-up to Digimon Adventure Tri. As of this writing, it's ongoing, FFN won't let me link it but feel free to google, and don't forget to help out!

The spelling of Koshiro, while unorthodox, was deliberate. The nade-nade game only accepts "Izumikoshiro" for romanization, despite clearly writing "koushirou" in digicode/DigiMoji. Probably a bug, but his official romanization is inconsistent anyway, so I ran with it.


End file.
